


The Deep Blue Sea

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Baseball bats, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is attacked by his comrade Daredevil and has no idea what has brought this on. He finds himself between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deep Blue Sea

Steve found himself in a very unique situation; between the devil and the deep blue sea, literally and metaphorically. He had been called by a Sergeant Brett Mahoney with concerns over their neighbourhood vigilante, Daredevil. Apparently, he hadn’t been delivering the criminals he caught to Brett but to some third party and his known compatriots had not heard from him in a week. So Steve thought he would go talk to the masked man and see what was up. And that was when Daredevil turned on him. They had fought all the way down to the pier, trading blows but there was one problem. Steve couldn’t hurt his friend; he had formed an alliance with Daredevil over the past couple of months. This was strange, why would he turn on them with no explanation. Now Steve was stood with his back to the sea and Daredevil was advancing on him, those sticks he used, resting lightly in his hands. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong!” Steve shouting, he had nowhere else to run to. Silence met him. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he added, and Daredevil finally met his eyes. The normally dark brown irises was a startling blue. The sort of blue Steve had seen before, when Clint’s mind was not his own. The only way they knew to reverse this was to severe blow to the head. And Daredevil was not going to let him close enough to get a blow that strong. So once again, he was between the devil and the deep blue sea.

 

“You need to snap out of it!” Steve shouted, kicking back against Daredevil. He managed to gain a couple of inches but they were lost quickly. But then suddenly his adversary fell limp to the floor, behind him stood one of the lawyers that Steve had met. Nelson he seemed to recall. He was holding a baseball bat and was shaking.

“He, he was hurting you,” Nelson stuttered, the bat clunking to the floor next to Daredevil’s body.

“Its okay, do you have somewhere safe to take him?” Steve asked and Nelson nodded, “but be careful. His mind was controlled, he should wake up okay.” Steve helped carry the unconscious vigilante to an apartment in Hell’s Kitchen that was occupied by a nurse. He left them alone, Daredevil was in good hands now.

 

A couple of nights later they met on the streets and Daredevil looked almost bashful. “I’m really sorry about that night, almost pushing you in the sea,” he apologised and Steve would delighted to see his eyes the relevant colour.

“I know your mind was not your own, apology accepted!”


End file.
